


[Podfic] A Moment's Rest by arcadenemesis

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Episode, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Keith's Wolf Plays Fetch. . . Advanced Mode, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post Season 6, Protective Keith (Voltron), Written Pre-Season 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: Keith isn't the only one invested in Shiro's recovery. But Cosmo finds that Keith's little fetch trick isn't all it's cracked up to be. He ups the ante.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] A Moment's Rest by arcadenemesis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Moment's Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095369) by [arcadenemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadenemesis/pseuds/arcadenemesis). 



> Thank you to [arcadenemesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadenemesis/pseuds/arcadenemesis) for letting me podfic their work. Please go check out the rest of their fanfic works!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/hJzDENN)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/wn-CTjxk9m4)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [17.2mb/0:16:31]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oxr7h8co19tjymq/A_Moment%2527s_Rest_by_arcadenemesis_read_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming/Download - MP3 [17.2mb/0:16:31]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=156mUw5M4f3nBlnLeNmakMyFuXeKBDNgD)
  * Soundcloud:  




**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
